


sunrise

by JaguarCello



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Movie, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarCello/pseuds/JaguarCello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wakes up in a mediroom to see Poe Dameron sat by his bed. Poe gives him his jacket back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> contains movie spoilers and discussion of key plot points of the force awakens! you have been warned  
> also i am sorry about this

“Rey’s gone,” Finn hears, and opens his eyes. He is in a hammock, slung low, far bigger than anything he has slept in before. The room is bright, and there is a gentle pulsing sound under the hum of machinery. He looks over to the chair by the side of the hammock and sees Poe.

 “Gone?” he says, voice hoarse, and realises his entire body is burning. Poe leans in a little closer; he has very long eyelashes, and his eyes are dark, and he looks like he hasn’t slept in a few days.

 “She’s gone to find Luke Skywalker,” Poe tells him. “She defeated Kylo Ren, got you on board, and took off almost as soon as she found out you’d be okay. That was a week ago,” and he scratches his chin, dark with stubble. Finn blinks.

“What happened to Han Solo? Is the general – is she okay?”

Poe looks down at his feet. “We couldn’t retrieve his body before the base was blown. Leia is a mess, but that’s to be expected. She’s been sat up most nights, looking at the stars, talking about the old days. Luke and her and Han, and Chewie. Oh, but BB-8 has found their feet, as it were. They and R2-D2 seem to have become firm friends – “

“Kylo Ren is dead?” Finn asks, wishing he had answers of his own to offer about the way his heart is racing. “He burned me. My back, my shoulder. It was worse than the conditioning we had to go through as troopers – they took us as children, broke us with words and sticks and fire, then remade us into people who had no idea what friendship was, or love. And the way he burned me hurt more than that.” He looks at the wires surrounding him.

Poe shakes his head, and Finn feels as if he has been struck by the sabre blade again. “He got away. Probably crawled on his belly like a snake, the _scum_ \- “ and that hatred sounds wrong when it is Poe whose face is twisted and whose voice is harsh. Finn tries, and fails, to repress a shudder.

 “I’m sorry,” Poe says. “You should rest. We’ll talk again soon, I promise,” and he stands, rests a hand on Finn’s shoulder, then takes the battered jacket from the back of the chair, and puts it over the covers. It smells of oil and sand and blood, and Poe. Finn dreams of space and strong hands, and then dreams of nothing.

 __________________________________

The next time he wakes up, Leia is sat by his hammock. She is reading what looks like a child’s diary, battered, written crudely in Basic, and she seems to be unaware that tears are rolling down her cheeks.

“You’re awake,” she says, and her voice is firm and dignified as ever. “I needed to thank you properly for what you did on the base. I know it must have been difficult,” and he sits up, ignoring the pain in his back, to reach for her hand; she clutches at it, and takes a deep breath. “I know it must have been difficult to return, to kill your former comrades, to face – to face Kylo Ren, especially after all you have seen him do,” and she holds his hand more tightly.

Finn looks around. The room is brighter than before, but he cannot work out how long it has been since he saw Poe. The burning in his back and shoulder is less than it was before, but still constant, like the embers of a never-dying fire. “Ma’am,” he says, unsure of what to call a rebel general princess, “I only knew Han Solo for a little while, but he was a good man.”

She laughs at that, and her eyes are solemn and sad. “He was a scoundrel, and he’d laugh to hear me call him that. Well, he’d laugh, tell me that that’s why I loved him, and then kiss me – “

“I was lucky to know him, and you were luckier to love him, and to have been loved by him. He was brave, although I imagine that would be an insulting concept to him,” Finn said. Leia laughed again.

“He was the bravest coward I have ever known. I felt him die, when it happened. But I need you to tell me exactly what happened on that platform. Is there any way that Kylo Ren could – could turn back from the dark side? I cannot forgive him, and I cannot forget him. Luke might know, of course, but he’s worlds away. Years away, even,” and she patted his hand, and took to once again holding the diary tightly.

“I was up on the next level, but Han saw Kylo Ren. He called him Ben, and told him it wasn’t too late to come home. That he could get on the ship with us when we left. Kylo Ren seemed to be listening – “ and Finn feels his shoulder flare up as he thinks about the man with the pale skin and the dark hair – “and he was talking about how he would need help, and Han offered him help.” Finn pauses, wipes his nose on his sleeve. “Kylo Ren offered him his lightsabre. Han took it, or tried to. Then, Kylo Ren ran him through with it.”

Leia sits quietly for a minute, intertwining her fingers again and again. “Thank you,” she says, voice strong; Finn is reminded that she is a leader, a diplomat, and not cowed easily. “I need to speak to my brother, if I can. You need to rest, Finn. You have done the Resistance, and the galaxy, a great service,” and she stands, rests a hand on his shoulder – and he thinks that sometime, long ago, his mother might have done the same – and he sleeps.

 __________________________________

“How long have I been asleep?” Finn asks, when Poe walks in.

Poe blinks. “You’re awake, and you’re wearing my jacket again – it’s good to see you up!” He hurries towards the hammock as if he is about to hug Finn, then sees the bandages. “Well, we’ll save the hugs for when you’re off the hammock. Wouldn’t want to tip a war hero onto the floor, would I?” and he grins, and Finn grins back.

“You’ve been healing now, in total, for three weeks. The doctors say you’re better now, and since this is the first time I’ve come that you’ve been awake as I arrived, I’m inclined to agree – but then, of course, I’m only a bonehead pilot. How are you feeling?”

Finn considers. He can hear the pulse of his heart monitor slightly speed. “I’m good,” he says. “I’m ready to take on the First Order again – “

“We’ve both been taken off active service. Oh, did I mention, you’ve been made a member of the Resistance? So now you’ll get paid, and sick leave. And somewhere nice to live, or so I’m told – you might have to share with someone else,” and Poe looks at the floor. “We have another seven weeks off active service. There are memorials to plan and Jedi knights to find, and I need to find myself a new gunner and a new plane.” He looks up at Finn. “What are your plans? You can leave, obviously. Or you could stick around, if you wanted.”

 Finn considers again. “I have no family, I killed half my former friends and colleagues, and there are evil forces at work in the galaxy. I’ll get paid, you said?”

Poe smiles, bright and beautiful. He has shaved, Finn notes, and wonders whether kissing him would feel particularly different with or without stubble. The pulsing of his heart rate monitor speeds up slightly. “You’ll get paid,” says Poe. “And, well, I know we’ve only spent a few days in each other’s’ company – comas notwithstanding – but I am looking for someone to live with. I grew up in Rebel bases, and trust me, they’re a lot more fun when you have close friends. My friends were always scattered halfway around the galaxy, or turned to the dark side – “

Finn stops smiling. “You knew Kylo Ren as a child?”

Poe shrugs. “He was called Ben, then. He suffered from having very, very famous parents, and a famous uncle, a famous grandfather – his grandmother was the Queen of Naboo! He had a temper. He cheated, sometimes, when we played card games. I never knew him well, he moved in different circles, and he didn’t hang round with the children of minor Rebellion figures. He was – good, though. He never seemed to be the type to kill off his own father.”

“Are you alright?” Finn asks, reaching out to hold Poe’s hand. Poe takes the proffered hand, clasping it tightly.

“I will be,” he says. His hand is warm in Finn’s, slightly calloused. “He went rummaging around in my head and didn’t recognise me at all. He must have fallen far.”

He breaks off, produces a wheelchair of sorts from under the hammock. “On a brighter note, you have been cleared to go outside, as long as you don’t exhaust yourself,” and he smiles again.

 “Outside? What – where are we?” Finn asks, hoping against hope that it wasn’t Jakku.

“It’s not Jakku,” said Poe. “We’re on D’Qar again – fancy a walk in the forest?”

Finn pulls himself into a sitting position, and stands, legs weak and wobbling. He takes a step, and falls, landing neatly in Poe’s arms. Poe looks at him, face steady. “That jacket really does look good on you,” he says, softly, and helps Finn into the chair.

“I can walk,” Finn complains, marvelling at the way Poe’s mouth moves when he smiles.

“You walk like a protocol droid would walk on Hoth, and you’ll almost certainly manage to knock over a few trees if you stumble again. I think it’s better like this, just for a few days. How’s your back feeling?”

“Hurts,” says Finn, shifting in the chair. “Seriously, they can make prosthetics for entire limbs, and people can stop blaster fire in mid air, and I’m unable to walk because of a little burn to my back? This seems unreasonable, and in fact shit.”

Poe nods, turning to push the chair towards the door. “You’re tired. He sapped half the life from you, and then you were lying in the snow, and I’d imagine you’ve been having bad dreams that you can’t quite remember. You wake and it feels like he’s still there, hurting you.”

Finn puts out a hand to push open the next door, and they turn onto a path. It is sunny outside, the kind of sun that makes everything gleam golden, and the trees are bright green. “I wake up tired, like I barely slept. The last time I slept fully, all I remember dreaming about was you,” and he feels himself blushing. “In a friendly way,” he adds, glad that he’s no longer got the heart monitor to give him away.

 “A friendly way?” says Poe, pouting slightly. “That’s a little disappointing, actually – “

Finn is definitely blushing now, and he is glad for the slight shadow of the ferns they are passing. “Well,” he says. “It’s not quite true, but I don’t want to have this conversation,” and he nods towards a glade of trees just hidden from sight of the path.

Poe stops pushing the chair, and turns it so that he and Finn and staring at each other. Finn tries and fails to ignore how the light plays across the planes of Poe’s face. “So you’re not – not interested? I thought you and Rey might be – “

Finn laughs loudly for the first time in ages, as happy as when he and Poe first met. “Rey’s brilliant – sparky and brave and tough, everything I’m not – but I’m not aligned that way. I mean, I don’t discriminate, but I had already fallen hard for someone else when I met her. And he’s a pretty good pilot, or so I’ve heard – but don’t tell him that or it will make him arrogant,” and Poe laughs at that too, and bends to kiss him, lips soft and his calloused hands careful to skate around the almost-healed burns of Finn’s back and shoulders.

Finn kisses him back, then tilts his chin and pulls away. “The reason why I didn’t want to kiss you just then was because we’re surrounded by Resistance pilots, all of whom I suspect had a bet on this – and oh, look, here they all come – “

“You lot all owe me,” says Jessika Pava, loudly. “I _said_ , didn’t I? I fucking said, and you all said I was just imagining it, but did you not see their reunion? And how Poe fucking Dameron has spent the past three weeks sleeping on the mediroom floor? I mean – “

“Jessika,” says Poe. “Shut up. Snap, take her away, because Finn and I have some unfinished business –“

“I’ll bet you do,” mutters Jessika, and she punches Poe on the arm, lightly. “Anyway, I was asked to tell you that tomorrow you’ll have to move out of the mediroom and find somewhere to live – that’s to both of you, hello Finn, I’m Jessika – “

“Let’s get going,” said Snap, grinning at Finn. “Speaking as someone who has been flying missions with Poe since we were tiny, and given that he’s spent every waking hour since he _met_ talking about you, I don’t want to be around when that sexual tension is resolved,” and Jessika laughs. He scowls slightly. “Yeah, so I read your Cosmospolitan, get over it – “

“That’s not what it’s called, but you’re right. Bye boys, be safe!” Jessika says, and she turns and skips away, long hair flying in the breeze. Snap rolls his eyes, and follows.

Finn looks at Poe, who is blushing. His dark hair is slightly messy, and his eyes are bright, and his hands are in Finn’s hair and his lips are soft. Finn kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.poedameronisqueer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [](http://twitter.com/queerpoedameron)


End file.
